Ages Past Weeping
by AsphyxiatedRequiem
Summary: Kane never lets anybody get close to him, he has been hurt too many times. What happens when somebody he never thought, tries to break the wall? kane before he removed his maskslash kane?
1. Chapter 1

**Authours note:** This was a requested fic, and i know the first chapter isn't all that great but it will get much much better don't worry

**One time disclaimer:** I do not own kane, Rvd or anything related in any way to the WWE...to bad

**Chapter 1**

Cold, Heartless, Distant. These were just a few words people used to describe him, but none of the really knew him, nobody even tried. Maybe that's why he seemed so distant, just once he wished that somebody would try to get to know him, get past the mask and the stereotype, but he doubted it would ever happen.

This was what was running through his mind that night, the night everything would change. He was waiting for his match which wasn't for at least another 20 minutes. It would be just a normal match like every other one he had the past few weeks, the only difference this time was the opponant. Rob Van Dam. Kane had known him for awhile but only as a, well he didn't even actually know him or had they ever talked through out the time they worked with the wwe. Kane wasn't sure but there was something about rob that made him watch his matches, long to know him, talk to him, hell even be in the same room with him without being ignored, but he woldn't get his hopes up or let down his shield. Every time he did it just ended up in more pain more dissapoinment, and he couldn't handle any more.

_Why am I even thinking about this? We are just having a match nothing more._ Kane thought to himself as he pulled on his mask. The mask, his only sanity. The only thing that gave him confidance, he could hide all his emotions behind it, even if it wasn't such a good thing.

Finally it was time to make his way to gorilla position to wait for his cue and win another match. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he never heard the silent approach of another. He stood there not moving until he felt a hand on his arm. Not giving it a second thought he grab the hand with a vice grip and looked to see who the owner was. _rob_.

"woah, sorry man didn't mean to scare you." came the deep voice of the man standing in front of him. _Ha scare me._ Kane didn't answer just stared through the eye holes in his mask.

"um...well i just came to say good luck. Not that you need it or anything" rob said finally freeing his hand from the giant standing in front of him. Rob stood there a few more minutes waiting for some reply, some sign of...anything really, but when he got none he turned and made his way down the ramp to the ring."What are you doing rob?" Kane whispered starring after him. "whatever it is, don't stop...not yet" with that he took a step out into the flames that awaited.

When the match was over kane had won yet again, but he was quite surprised at the fight a man so small could put up, he could almost say they were equally matched, well at least in a few things. Kane made his way up the ramp and back to his locker room, he was almost there when he stopped short. The man running through his mind was leaning up against the wall right in front of his dressing room. _What is he doing...in front of my locker room, maybe he got the wrong one._ that was it he didn't mean to be in front of kane's dressing room there was no way he was waiting for him.

"Oh hey kane, didn't see you there. Well i just came by to say that was an excellent match, and to..um, see if maybe you want to go get a drink or something" Rvd said breaking through kanes thoughts, the last part came out in a rush. _did he just ask me to go do something with him? SAY YES. _"I don't think so, maybe some other time"_ WHAT!_

"Oh, Okay thats cool, well i guess i'll talk to you later." Rob said before hurring down the hall way.

_why did you say no?_

**He was just being nice, he didn't really want me to.**

_How do you know?_

**Because thats always what happens, everytime**

_maybe this time was different_

**no...it wasn't**

_Whatever you say buddy_

Great, he was not just talking to himself again, but arguing. that was nothing new, he did it all the time, it was the only 'Person' sure to talk to him, no matter what. Kane looked around and realized he was still standing in the hallway and had been just standing there not moving for close to 10 minutes and people were starting to stare. He looked around one last time before going into his dressing room to grab his bag. Yep just a regular night, same as always..._but it could have been different _he could be with rob having a good time right now, but no, he was too stubborn to let anybody get close to him, though at the same time it was the only thing that he had ever wanted.

**wow this is really short, but what can i say i just wanted to get this first chapter out, yes it isn't all that great but i promise as it goes along it will get better! please review i would appriciate it alot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:Hey guys sorry it took so freaking long to get the second chapter out, my computer has been giving me alot of trouble lately! ****Plus im having major writers block, though this is a requested fic and she has told me everything to the point what she wants...yeah well you get it**

Weeks went by, but Kane stayed the same, he avoided Rob as much as possibal, but it was getting harder every day Rob just wouldn't give up. Kane couldn't understand why rob was trying so hard to be friends with him, what was so special about his friendship?

_Just give in, you know you like him following you around constantly trying to talk to you and get you to go places with him. _It was true, kane in fact did like the attention he was getting, but what could he do? What if Rob stopped asking him to do things with him if he actually agreed? Then kane would be all alone...like always.

It was once again monday and kane pretty much had the night off, he just had to shoot a couple of promos and he was done. Maybe tonight was the night, maybe he would actually _talk_ to Rob. He doubted it, he was never any good at starting conversations with anyone but himself. Kane was pacing up and down the hallway in front of his dressing room trying to decide what to do when the one person on his mind was suddenly standing right in front of him.

"Hey man what are you doing?" Rob questioned

_Talk to him._

"Um...I...Uh" kane couldn't think of what to say, he didn't want to say anything he would regret or anything to scare Rob off

"Wow three words...thats the most I've gotten out of you in the past, month. Well I have a match tonight but i was wondering if after you might want to, go get a drink or something...on me?" Rob looked nervous all this rejection was starting to get to him.

"I guess...Sure why not" _why didn't you...wait did you just agree!_

_'Did he just agree?'_

"ah excellent, well i guess i will meet you here after my match okay? Bye" Rob said turning and running down the hallway.

"It's worth a shot" Kane said to himself before walking into his dressing room.

Later that night after meeting up Kane and Rob were in the same car heading off to a bar to get a few beers, the car ride was silent until Rob got uncomfortable and turned on the radio. Kane heard something he didn't expect the harsh whine of a cello "So Mr. Monday night is a fan of Apocalyptica?" both men were surprised when kane asked this.

"Yeah, wait how do _you_ know who they are?" Kane just smiled

"Oh i'm quite the fan myself" the rest of the ride was filled with conversation of music which they found to both their dismay they had very similar tastes._ This could work out_ Kane thought to himself when they arrived at the bar, he was glad that he accepted to come finally, he found that Rob was an amazing human being instead of just somebody that followed him around trying to be his friend.

An hour or more later both Kane and Rob were both over the sober level, and the conversation was flowing much more.

"why are you still wearing your mask right now?" Rob asked setting his beer down.

After a few minutes of silence kane finally answered "I never take it off when im around other people, sometimes I don't even take it off when i'm alone"

"but why, why would you want to wear it all the time?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable without it, in fact I don't feel comfortable with it if you hadn't noticed I don't talk to alot of people and I mostly keep to the shadows, but you never know, maybe one day I will have a good enough reason to take it off once and for all, but I highly doubt it, so lets just drop the subject." he never liked talking about his personal life, and he was glad nobody ever asked, until Rob. Rob seemed to want to know all these things, he wasn't just asking to sound polite and that scared kane for reasons unknown.

Three weeks later Kane and Rob had become close friends, they had been hanging out every week and kane was comfortable being around Rob, more comfortable then he had ever been with anybody else. Both kane and rob were confuse about their feelings for eachother but neither was willing to share this fact with anybody.

Monday was coming up again and rob was schedualed to have a TLC match against Jeff hardy. The match was going excellent until rob tried to do a frogsplash off of a later out of the ring, he missed his mark and landed on the steel steps. The pain was so much that it knocked him out.

Kane stood backstage watching the match and cheering Rob on when he saw the fall. _He's totally knocked out...is he okay? GO CHECK ON HIM!_

kane was still in thought when he saw the EMT's running to the ring with a stretcher, he was close behind them. when they got to the ring Rob had regained conciousniss and was screaming in agony and was bleeding pretty badly from a gash on his chin. blood had never before bothered kane but this did, he felt dizzy suddenly. They got rob onto the streatcher after struggling with him trashing around madly and were putting him in the ambulance. "Sir, are you coming with?" a female EMT asked him. "Um, yeah I'll ride with you guys." kane murmered. After they somehow stopped the bleeding on robs chin kane was all alone with him, the back of the ambulance was silent for they had given rob something to make him sleep. "Rob, please be okay. If anything happened to you, i wouldn't know what to do! You are the only person that has ever tried to be my friend, and it means so much to me..but the truth is..." Kane took a deep breath he couldn't believe he was going to say this aloud, but it wasn't like rob would hear him...right? "I...I...I love you rob" the last part came out as a whisper. "Kane!"

**haha wow i suck at cliffhangers ay! but yet again i am so so sorry it took so long my computer is finally up and running the way it is supposed to so I promise the next chapter will be coming in the next few days, and it will be much longer, i already have it all planned out!**

**Please review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**See i told you this chapter wouldn't take as long to get out! I'm proud of myself haha**

**Review Replies:  
Kaneanite420-** I'm glad that my story seems to hold your intrest! I think the chapters will get even better as i go along so keep reading 3

**Irvine Leonhart: **yes, it was requested that they both share intrest, but even if it haden't i would have made it that way! I think stories are better when both people share the same feelings...somewhat...about each other!

**Chapter 3**

"Kane!" it was quiet, so quiet that he wasn't even sure if he had actually heard it or if his imagination was just playing yet another cruel joke on him. He sat there waiting for rob to say something more, if he was going to. After he couldn't take waiting any longer he replied "Yes rob?" more silence. "Did you mean what you said? back in the ambulance" this time it was louder. "You weren't ment to hear that, but if you must know, i ment every single word!" Kane said looking down

"Good...because I love you too...always have."

The rest of the trip was silent, when they got to the hospital kane stayed next to robs bed as long as posible.

_"_exuse me...Mr..." Kane wasn't able to even really begin to process what rob said when a nurse came into the room.

"Just call me kane."

"Okay, well Kane i'm sorry but visiting hours are over so you are going to have to leave" The nurse replied never taking her eyes off of the mask that covered his face, once she realized he knew what she was starring at she turned crimson.

Without Reply Kane stood up, sparing one last glance at rob before walking out the door. When he got to his car he just sat there for a few minute not able to move. _He said He loved you too!_ **Maybe I imagined it** _You know that's not true, he said it so be happy. _**I am happy**. He couldn't figure out why he always felt the need to bicker with himself, it usually didn't help anything, it just made him feel like he was crazy...more so then everybody else asumed he was. After awhile he turned the keys in the ignition waiting for the first song to come on the radio, he was a strong believer in radio karma in which the first song you heard would set up the next 24 hours for you.

_Emptiness, consuming me  
Head in hands, I can hardly speak  
Looking for solitude  
Lost in humanity  
True knowledge leads to suffering  
A constant quest an endless dream  
Searching for inner peace  
Hidden so deep in me_

Don't wanna be a hollow man  
Ain't gonna be the hollow man  


**_Well that helps nothing..._** He thought as he started out of the parking lot. If he could have he would have stayed at the hospital by rob's side until he was better, even before he said the four words kane had longed to hear.He sat at a stop light trying to figure out where to go next, not back to the hotel he was to restless to go there, he wasn't hungry, what else was left. The sudden furious beeping of a car horn behind him ripped him from the thoughts he looks up and the light was still red. Flipping the car off behind him he waited for the light to turn green, when it did he went in the direction of the hotel, might as well go there even if he wasn't tired. He could always go to the gym, or the pool.

Two days later Rob was Releashed from the hotel, he had 5 stitches on his chin, 4 cracked ribs and a slight concussion. The whole time kane stayed with him only leaving when he was forced to.  
"Mr.Kane may I talk to you really quick?" The doctor asked after papers were signed "As you know Rob has a concussion, therefore somebody needs to be with him at all times for the next 24 hours to make sure he is doing well."  
"I'll stay with him, what do I need to do?" Kane asked  
"Don't let him sleep for over an hour at a time, and whenever the pain is too much give him two of these painkillers, but only after he's had something to eat" The doctor replied pulling a bottle of little white pills out of his pocket. "and i suggest he does no heavy activity for at least 2 weeks, that includes wrestling."  
After getting all of this information the doctor turn and walked away, "Two weeks?" Kane jumped, rob always seemed to sneak up on him when he wasn't paying attention "that's what he said." he couldn't look rob in the eyes, this was the first time after that night that rob had been fully awake for longer the a few minutes, and Kane wasn't sure how to act around him or if he even remember what had been said, all kane knew was he didn't want to bring it up if he didn't, it was too hard to do in the first place when he thought rob was asleep, there was no way he could say anything when he was fully awake!  
"I'm not going to be a pain staying with you all day am i" rob asked his voice shaky.  
"No, No of course not, but my room only has one bed."  
"I'm fine with sharing if you are" _sharing...a bed?_ "That's fine I guess."

Before going back to the hotel the stopped and got some food so rob could take some painkillers, they took the food back to the hotel room and ate, the only sound coming from the T.V. after they were finished and rob had taken his pills he asked kane if he could help him get into the bathroom so he could take a shower. In the bathroom rob held onto kanes shoulder and started to undress kane turned bright red and looked the other way. As soon as Rob was in the shower kane sat down on the toilet seat to make sure that he didn't fall or anything. Rob got out of the shower and put a pair of boxers on and told kane he was getting tired, kane helped him back into the bedroom and propped some pillows up on the bed so rob would be more comfortable. after the lights were turned out kane sat there thinking to himself about how bizarre the past few days had been. "Thanks for taking such good care of me kane" rob said suddenly, "and you know, I ment what i said the other night at the hospital, i really do love you, i have since before i can remember."  
"I love you too rob, I.." Kanes words were cut short by the other mans lips on his, at first he was shocked and sat there not knowing what to do, slowly he started to return the kiss. His first kiss with somebody he cared about so much. They kissed for a little longer until rob asked kane if he would hold him. Rob was by now deep in sleep, kane knew he should wake him up, but he couldn't, he just looked so peaceful there sleeping, before long kane was asleep too.

**AIAIA Two chapters in two days! im on a roll Please review!**


End file.
